digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure tri.
|run=November 21, 2015 - May 5, 2018 }} |Dejimon Adobenchā Torai}} is the seventh anime series in the Digimon franchise, consisting of a six-part theatrical feature, with the first part, titled "|再会|Saikai}}, shown on November 21, 2015. It is part of the Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary, and stars the eight DigiDestined from Digimon Adventure, with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya in his high school years. The director is Keitarō Motonaga, with Yuuko Kakihara on scripts, and Atsuya Uki for character design.デジモンアドベンチャー新シリーズ公式 ‏(@Digi_advntr15th). "３つのデジタマから３つの新情報、解禁！ ▽タイトル デジモンアドベンチャー tri.(トライ) ▽キャラクターデザイン：宇木敦哉 シリーズ構成：柿原優子 監督：元永慶太郎▽キービジュアル http://digimon-adventure.net/" 4:20 AM 2014-12-13 Tweet. It was originally slated for a spring 2015 release.For all “DigiDestined” in the world ver.　DIGIMON ADVENTURE 15th Anniversary Project by Toei Animation YouTube (2014-08-03). The second episode, premiered for three weeks in Japanese theaters March 12, 2016,[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRw33VOqxDg Digimon Adventure tri. Chapter 2: "Determination" three week limited screening announcement PV] YouTube (2016-01-15) and was released on DVD April 2, 2016.Amazon.co.jp: "【Amazon.co.jp限定】デジモンアドベンチャー tri. 第2章「決意」(オリジナル描き下ろしB2布ポスター付き) [DVD"] The third episode, , premiered in Japanese theaters September 24, 2016. The fourth episode, , premiered in Japanese theaters February 25, 2017. The fifth episode, , premiered in Japanese theatres September 30, 2017. The final episode, , will premiere in Japanese theatres on May 5, 2018. Plot summary In the three years since the defeat of , the have all grown older and, though they remain friends, find it difficult to gather as an entire group. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, now in his second year of high school, feels this disconnect keenly. A new threat arrives in the form of Infected Digimon who have the ability to rampage on Earth and leave wide swathes of destruction behind them, causing public sentiment to turn against Digimon in general. Tai struggles with the changing times and his own growing realization of the repercussions of his actions as time moves inexorably forward. Characters Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Butter-Fly Artist: Kouji Wada Ending Theme #1: I Wish Artist: AiM Ending Theme #2: Seven Artist: Kouji Wada Ending Theme #3: Boku ni totte Artist: Knife of Day Ending Theme #4: Keep On Artist: AiM Ending Theme #5: Aikotoba Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki & AiM Ending Theme #6: Butter-Fly Artist: Various Artists Insert Song: brave heart Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki English Opening Theme: Digimon Are Back (Again!) Artist: John Majkut Credits Cast |-|Japanese= |-|American English= All voices actors are sourced to the ELEVEN ARTS website, unless stated otherwise. Gallery Trailers File:Digimon Adventure Tri - Trailer 2|Second Trailer File:Digimon Adventure tri. series teaser DIGIMON ADVENTURE 15th Anniversary Project|Teaser Trailer File:デジモンアドベンチャー tri. 第2章「決意」３週間限定劇場上映 第１弾告知PV|Teaser Trailer for chapters 2 and 3 Promotional art File:Digimon Adventure tri. Promotional Poster 2.jpg File:Digimon Adventure tri. Promotional Poster 3.jpg File:Digimon Adventure tri. Promotional Poster 4.jpg Digimon Adventure tri. Promotional Poster 5.png Episode posters File:Reunion (Promotional Poster).jpg|Film 1 Reunion File:Determination (Promotional Poster).jpg|Film 2 Determination File:Confession (Promotional Poster).jpg|Film 3 Confession File:Confession (April Fool's Poster).jpg|Film 3 Confession (April Fool's version) File:Loss (Promotional Poster).jpg|Film 4 Loss File:Loss (April Fool's Poster).jpg|Film 4 Loss (April Fool's version) File:Coexistence (Promotional Poster).jpg|Film 5 Coexistence File:Future (Promotional Poster).jpg|Film 6 Future Notes and references Category:Digimon Adventure tri.